dragonslippersfandomcom-20200214-history
Shardas
Shardas is introduced early in the series and plays a major role in every book of the trilogy. He saves Creel from bandits while she is journeying to King's Seat. Hoard His hoard is stained glass windows. These windows are what inspires Creel in her embroider designs. It comes to light later in the series that most of the Dragon's Hoards are treasure that are saved from abandoned buildings or that have thrown out. It is rare for them to actually take anything for their hoard that was in use. Summary Dragon Slippers Shardas meets Creel and introduces her to the world of Dragons. He recognizes what her slippers are but doesn't inform her which has dire consequences. After the slippers are stolen by Amalia of Roulain and she uses them to control all of the Dragons, Shardas destroys much of King's Seat. When Creel discovers Velika Shardas dives into the Boiling Sea after Velika and saves her. Dragon Flight When Creel comes to Shardas to enlist his help in saving the Citatian dragons and stopping them from going to war, he refuses as he and Velika are still healing and he wants to withdraw from all contract with humans. “We dragons are an independent race. It is for the Citatian dragons to break free or perish,” he pronounced harshly.''George, Jessica Day. Dragon Flight (Dragon Slippers Book 2) (p. 38). Bloomsbury Publishing. Kindle Edition. After Velika's pronouncement that the dragons would help Creel and Luka with spying on the Citatian army and dragons and discover what is going on, Shardas isn't in the story much until the Big Fight with his brother Krashath whom he defeated. After the Feravel dragons fought against Citatie army and freed the dragons, Feravel, Citatie and Roulain band dragons from crossing their boarders and exiled them to live somewhere else. The Dragons hunted for a new place and finally found one to their liking. Shardas dropped in during Miles and Isla's wedding to treat with the Kings. ''“The Far Isles,” Shardas said pointedly. “No human nation has yet laid claim to them, though ships have been dispatched to explore them.” George, Jessica Day. Dragon Flight (Dragon Slippers Book 2) (p. 240). Bloomsbury Publishing. Kindle Edition. “Also, I believe that there are ambassadors here from other human nations: Roulain, Citatie, Nalen, Moralien. I would like their signatures on a document declaring the Far Isles to be the realm of the dragons in perpetuity..." George, Jessica Day. Dragon Flight (Dragon Slippers Book 2) (p. 241). Bloomsbury Publishing. Kindle Edition. The Moralien ambassador told Shardas that they had no problem with the dragons and that they would always be welcomed in their Islands and they were free to settle there if they wished. Shardas responded they the Moraliens would be welcome to trade with the Far Islands. The other countries Ambassadors all agreed that they would cede ownership of the Far Islands to the Dragons and none of their countries would claim them. Dragon Spear References Category:Dragons